1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower, and more particularly to a cutting apparatus for a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional cutting apparatus 1 for a nylon line type lawn mower is shown to include a line-mounting seat 11, a line-guiding seat 12, and a nylon line 13. The line-mounting seat 11 is connected fixedly to a lower end of a rotating shaft 10, and includes a surrounding wall ill, a top wall 112 having an outer periphery that is formed integrally with an upper end of the surrounding wall 111, an outward flange 114 extending radially and outwardly from the surrounding wall 111, two small-diameter line inlets 115, two large-diameter line inlets 116 disposed at the same level as the small-diameter line inlets 115, and two line outlets 117 disposed above the small-diameter line inlets 115 and the large-diameter line inlets 116.
The line-guiding seat 12 is connected rotatably to and is locked releasably on the line-mounting seat 11, and includes a bottom wall 121, and a guiding wall 122 extending upwardly from the bottom wall 121. The guiding wall 122 has a positioning portion 123, and two guiding slots 124 that are disposed at two opposite sides of the positioning portion 123. Each of the guiding slots 124 has an inner end 125 proximate to the positioning portion 123, and an outer end 126 distal from the positioning portion 123 and disposed above the inner end 125. When the line-guiding seat 12 is released from and is rotated on the line-mounting seat 11 so as to locate the positioning portion 123 of the line-mounting seat 11 between the small-diameter line inlets 115 or the large-diameter line inlets 116 of the line-mounting seat 11 in accordance with the diameter of the nylon line 13, two ends of the nylon line 13 can be inserted into the small-diameter line inlets 115 or the large-diameter line inlets 116. The ends of the nylon line 13 will enter into the inner ends 125 of the guiding slots 124 in the line-guiding seat 12 so as to move to the outer ends 126 of the guiding slots 124, thereby projecting respectively from the line outlets 117 in the line-mounting seat 11. Although the height difference between the inner and outer ends 125, 126 of the guiding slots 124 can prevent the nylon line 13 from being removed from the line-mounting seat 11 and the line-guiding seat 12 by the centrifugal force of the nylon line 13 during the cutting operation of the cutting apparatus 1, the height of the line-mounting seat 11 is relatively large, thereby increasing the volume of the cutting apparatus 1. Furthermore, it is difficult to move the nylon line 13 smoothly from the small-diameter line inlets 115 or the large-diameter line inlets 116 in the line-mounting seat 11 into the line outlets 117 through the guiding slots 124 in the line-guiding seat 12.